Kids vs Adults vs Pups/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Team RWBY is seen together in the Beacon Courtyard: Yang Xiao Long plays with a paddleball and Weiss Schnee learns how to play with a paddleball, Blake Belladonna is reading a book, and Ruby Rose happily runs around with Zwei. Ozpin and Winter Schnee look on. Ozpin: Look at them, so young and carefree. They don't know how good they have it. Winter: Youth is wasted on the young. Ozpin: And wisdom is wasted on the old. What do you suppose they're talking about? Winter: Hmm, if I were to guess... Winter muses on how Team RWBY would act in her thoughts: Ruby sucks on her thumb while holding a teddy bear, Weiss is seen holding a history book, Blake slouches with a jaded expression on her face, and Yang is in a fighting stance. Weiss: Hey everyone! Look at me! I'm neglecting my studies! (kicks away the book she had in her hands) Ruby: How am I'' the team leader? I'm only twelve! (''sits on the ground while sucking on her thumb again) Blake: Ugh, all I do is mope. But I'm too young to know how tough life really is. What's my problem? Who knows... Yang: I'm Yang! Let's fight!! (pulls her fist back as her teammates all have concerned expressions on their face) Winter ends her thought. Ozpin: They're not that bad, Winter. Winter: That is exactly how they sound. Back to Team RWBY, Weiss and Blake watch Yang handle two paddleballs at once. Ruby: (scoffs) Grown-ups have it so easy. They can do anything they want and never get in trouble! Blake: Ruby, I don't think that's how being a grown-up works. Ruby: Don't ruin this for me! Oh, uh, where was I? Oh, yes. Ruby muses over how the adults act. In her thoughts, she imagines Ozpin holding cookies and ice cream while Winter has a deranged expression on her face. Ozpin: Let's go eat heaps of dessert! (devours ice cream in one bite) Winter: Agreed! And let's throw all the vegetables in the trash! (throws away a piece of broccoli) Ozpin: Of course! And afterwards, let's stay up as late as we want! Winter: Ha ha! Curfews are for chumps! Ruby ends her thought. Weiss: (flips hair) My sister would never use the word "chumps". Ruby: That is exactly how adults talk. Zwei is seen sleeping, and dreams about how Team RWBY acts. His dream shows his point of view. Ruby: I give the tummy rubs! I'm a good girl! Weiss: (holding "Zwei Snacks") I sneak the treats. I'm the best girl! (winks) Blake: (sighs) I'm a chew toy. Yang: I'm the Yang! Let's fight! (punches Blake) ---- At nighttime in an open field with fireflies, Penny Polendina is seen happily dragging Ruby, who is holding a cookie. Ruby: Aw, Penny! I was watching my fourth favorite show! Penny: I want you to meet my new friends, Ruby! Ruby: Ew, outside? But all the cool kids are indoors watching TV and lying on a comfy sofa like a slug! (beat) ESCAPE!! Ruby throws her cookie at Penny's face and makes a run for it, but she doesn't move any further. She looks behind her and notices Penny snagged her cape. Penny: I calculated a ninety-three percent probability you would try that. Ruby: Okay, fine, where are these mysterious friends of yours? Penny: They are all around us! Penny gestures to the dozens of fireflies above them. Ruby: Oh, I see. Heh. Hello, Penny's friends! It's very nice to meet you! (holds her hand out) Penny: They can't shake your hand, silly. Penny then flashes her eyes with a series of beeps, and the fireflies respond back in a similar fashion, surprising Ruby. Penny: But they are very happy to meet you too. Ruby: Holy cats! You speak firefly! Penny: Of course! My cricket is pretty good too. Penny rubs one leg against the other a couple times, making cricket noises. A montage of Ruby and Penny playing with the fireflies is shown: The two girls frolic in the field with them; One firefly flies through one of Penny's ears and out the other, causing both of them to laugh; and Penny spins Ruby around, with the latter with her feet off the ground and getting dizzy. Finally, the two of them rest on the grass next to each other. Ruby: Penny, that was magical! Thank you so much for introducing me. Penny: I knew you would get along! Ruby: You know, you're a lot like those fireflies. Penny: I am? How so? Ruby: You light up my life. Ruby holds out her hand, which Penny eagerly takes. Penny: Aw, Ruby. You are a bioluminescent bug to me as well! Suddenly, Ruby sits up. Ruby: Hey, wait a minute. Where's my cookie? A firefly is seen carrying a cookie with them, buzzing happily. Penny: He said, "Next time, bring macaroons." Ruby tries to reach for the cookie, but to no avail. Category:Transcripts